Little Danforths
by Shugar High Author
Summary: Sequal to My sweetheart or brother.Gabriella and Chad are married and expecting some little Danforths.
1. Chapter 1

**Little Danforths**

**3 weeks later**

"Honey the plane is leaving in an hour we have to get going."Chad said then he heard Gabriella say "30 seconds wont hurt a fly" Chad walked in to see her looking at 2 pregnancy tests."So excited" Chad asked his wife then she said "Yeah we'll have alittle Danforth. But what will we name it.I want a nice unique name" then Chad said "Monique or Chad Jr. " I smiled and kissed him "Oh the test's done" they looked over to see 2 positive pregnancy tests "We're having a baby Chad " I said and kissed him "Ok now can we get going to tell everyone about the little Danforth" She smiled and nodded

**8 hours later**

Everyone that was at the wedding was sitting in the Montez home waiting for Gabby and Chad to tell them the big new."So before me and Gabriella left we sort of took a pregnancy test actually 2 and.." then Gabriella said "I'm pregnant" everyone cheered and a few said "Way to go man" and stuff like that Sydney and Ms. Montez went over and hugged Gabriella "Mom your gonna have a baby!!!Im so excited" then Ms. Montez said "Im excited too I want to plan the baby shower" Mrs. Bolton came over "Congrats Gabriella so baby number 2 is on the way" I smiled and nodded

**5 months later**

"Chad im so big I mean look at me I looked like I had a complete pregnancy last month now I'm just bigger" he smiled and kissed her cheek."Well we're going to the doctors today so we will see what gender we are having." I smiled "Yup doctor Wilson is a good doctor" We left for the doctor.When we got there they told us that doctor Wilson was out but he had a fill in.We went into the room.And TROY walked in."Wow I didnt realise that you were the only couple im having today" then Gabriella said "Its ok can we just find out what we're having" then Troy set up the machine and well proceeded "Wow you two really do love eachother congrats your having two boys and a girl.Triplets" she turned her head to Chad "Chad Sydney was tough enough imagine me giving birth to 3" then Chad smiled and said "But it is all worth it in the long run" Troy said "Whos Sydney?" then Gabriella said "My daughter 16 has only her fathers hair color was my maid of honor at the wedding ." then Troy said "Congrats whos her father do I know him" then Gabriella said "Im not sure you do" They left to tell everyone they are having triplets.

* * *

Ok so if you dont get what Gabriella said she meant that he changed and that she didnt know the same Troy she used to know. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Little Danforths**

Gabriella was in the hospital in labor 8 and a half months pregnant."Where the hell is Chad!!!!!!!!!!!!" she said screaming then Ryan came in and said "Ok I'm ready to step in to keep you from ripping off the doctors head or my sisters head since shes your doctor" then Sharpay came in wearing her scrubs."Hey Gab ready for giving birth this time two boys and a girl" then Chad came running in wearing his scrubs. "Ok babe im here and ready to help you" he saw her red in the face then she said "At the moment I hate you Danforth" then Zeke came in "Ok ready Gab its almost time!!!" he said trying to be optimistic."YES I WANT THESE KIDS OUT OF ME NOW!!!!!!!!" then Sydney came in "Ok mom breathe remember breathe" Gabriella did as she was told and then said "Chad no more kids after this promise" then Chad said "We'll talk after you see our little miracles." she smiled and kissed him then started screaming "Chad Jr. , Charlie , and Chelsea want out now" Sharpay smiled and said "Lets check how far dialated you are" The boys stepped out and saw Troy coming in .They walked over and yelled "Hey Captain" Troy turned around and smiled "Hey guys what are you doing here" then Zeke said "We're here Gabbys in labor " as if on cue Sydney came over "Guys sorry to break up the chit chat but moms ready to go into the delivery room.And is almost ready to rip off someones head" then Chad said jockingly "Ok so Ryan same positions as last time and remember dont break down I repeat dont break down" Ryan and Sydney laughed and said "Ok Sir Mr. Sir" Troy looked at the three akwardly and then Chad said "Oh Syd this is an old friend of mine Troy Bolton" she smiled and said "Nice to meet you" he just nodded back then Sharpay came out "Guys get your asses back in there unless you want her to- TROY!!" she yelled as she hugged him.Then Chad said "Sharpay how along is Gabriella" then she said realising what was happening with Gabriella "Well shes fully dialated and even better shes like she was when she was in labor with Syd" Sydney smiled and said "Wow that was 16 years ago and now im all grown up it was just so quick" then she felt a weird feeling in her stomache **[And we might have an Idea why** she started shifting her body trying to get rid of the dispicable taste in her throat.She just ran into the bathroom and puked ."Whats wrong with her Sharpay" Chad said concerned "I have no clue she started being like that about a week ago and now well its very odd shes almost like Gabby when Mr. Bigshot over here got her pregnan- Oh god" Sharpay said realising whats going on then Sydney came back "Sorry I got sick" then Chad said "Syd you've got some explaining to do." then she said "What do you mean" then Chad said "Your pregnant" then she said "I cant be I havent even had sex yet Chad its impossible" he stood there in shock and said "I believe you any way wanna go deliver some babys?" She smiled and nodded.

* * *

Chelsea Ray Danforth was born first and looked like Chad execpt with tamed hair.Chad Allowicous Danforth Jr. was born 2nd and was like chad he even had a little afro.And Charlse Daniel Danforth was born last he looked exactly like Gabriella but the most importanat thing was is that they have 3 new little miracles.

* * *

Ok so heres the story maybe thrid story about Sydney when she goes on a roadtrip to New York. 


End file.
